


His Goddess

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: GB，医生姐姐和教授叔叔。





	His Goddess

一

混乱的美利坚。  
某所州立大学发生枪击案，不幸受伤的学生和教职工被送往不同医院。  
救护车呼啸而来，一组医疗人员发现一个身材高大的男性伤者。  
“先生，先生，保持清醒，告诉我你的姓名？”  
那是一个成熟男人，四十左右，栗色头发，深蓝眼睛，欧陆人的深邃轮廓。  
“……丹尼尔·约翰森……准确地说，丹尼尔·约翰森教授……”  
救护车风驰电掣来到医院，车门打开，带滑轮的担架车被拉近。  
丹尼尔花了半秒钟担心他的身高和肌肉重量，医院护工会不会抬不动。  
“三、二、一！”  
随着倒数，他被顺利地抬上担架车，两个护工推车向急救室冲去。  
“男性，四十一岁，左肩枪伤，血压——”之后是一串数字。  
“三号手术室！”一个干脆的女声插入，那个年轻的女医生在看见他时眼中闪过惊慌。  
女医生戴着帽子和口罩，露出一双明亮的灰色眼睛和皱紧的眉毛。他知道她的名字是阿德里娜，被遮挡的头发是深棕色，非工作时间，直发松开，自由地披散在肩上。  
几天前感恩节的晚上，他们都参加了流浪者收容所的义工活动。那是第一次见面，两个在感恩节夜晚没有家人没有恋人，跑来做志愿者的人交换了名字电话，还打算这周末再约出来喝一杯。  
丹尼尔半昏迷半清醒地安慰她，“只是看上去可怕罢了……”  
她一边跟着担架车奔跑一边盯着他的伤口。  
“闭嘴。麻醉护士，快！” 

二

手术很成功，丹尼尔几小时后才醒来。  
警察来做笔录，阿德里娜——哈德利医生没好气地提醒，“不要做太久。”  
她在忙的一塌糊涂的工作中抽午餐时间去见他，顺便调整了一下他的点滴，丹尼尔穿着病人装，坐在床上说，“对不起，吓到你了。”  
阿德里娜的头发已经散开，披在蓝色的急救室医生制服上，灰色的眼睛瞪他，“我是个·急·救·室·医·生，我每天见的都是这些，什么能吓到我？”  
她完全否认了见到丹尼尔时的惊慌。丹尼尔冲她笑，“那我现在约你，等我出院后一起去喝一杯，会吓到你吗？”

三

他们一起去喝酒，第一次喝酒之后亲吻，吻得气喘吁吁；  
第二次在丹尼尔家一起看电影，然后靠在沙发上挨着睡着了一会儿，醒来以后阿德里娜开始骂“操”，匆匆忙忙赶去医院，她的班要开始了。把一只脚塞进短靴里，在鞋柜前单腿蹦的时刻，她听见丹尼尔说“我真的很喜欢你”，她扶着门框差点跌倒，气愤地说“难道我不是吗？”跳上车就朝医院去了；  
第三次，他们都做好了上床的准备，阿德里娜特意告诉丹尼尔她明后天调休。结果酒吧有活动，丹尼尔喝太多了。男性真的醉到一个地步是无法完全勃起的。  
阿德里娜送他回家，她的家，她的床，大面积的酒红色，酒红色的吊顶，她的身躯压在他身上，手指插在他的发丝里，“但是你想做，是吗？”  
阿德里娜的风衣扯开了，里面居然是真空的，她就穿着真空风衣和他约会！  
蕾丝内衣包裹的胸压在丹尼尔胸口，这具年轻曼妙的雪白身体几乎让他酒醉后呼吸不畅。  
“噢，是……”  
结果，阿德里娜就戴上假阴茎和润滑，把他上了。  
丹尼尔全程维持在惊讶又配合的状态里，一开始不知道在发生什么。  
阿德里娜先埋在他腿间替他口交，他以为她要把他舔硬好让他插她，但实在无法在醉酒的情况下完全勃起。  
他的阴茎半硬，让他感到尴尬。然后……阿德里娜朝后面去，挤满润滑的手扒开他的屁股，湿湿滑滑的手指插入。  
她的声音说，“相信我，别紧张……”  
酒精让他的身体放松，丹尼尔四肢重得不想动，就被操到前列腺又酸又胀，用后面爽了好几次。

四

次日早。  
丹尼尔趴在床上，醒来感觉了一下，屁股不痛，但是有些酸，只能无奈地笑。  
“我猜……这算是我自找的？”  
阿德里娜的红唇吻他结实的背，理直气壮地撒娇，“我腰酸。”  
她纤细的手从丹尼尔腰上往下滑，揉了揉屁股，啪地一声响。  
臀肌收紧，丹尼尔更无奈，“给我留点面子。”  
他脑海里闪现几个画面，比如阿德里娜在他高潮时打他的屁股。阿德里娜故意吹气，“你昨晚在床上可不是这么说的。”  
这个高大的男人更沉重地呻吟一声。他模糊记得，他昨晚被阿德里娜逼着说了“我是你的小婊子”。

五

丹尼尔按鼻梁，“我不敢相信我答应你试这个。”  
阿德里娜跃跃欲试，拎起手袋，把带来的道具玩具都撒床上，“别唉声叹气，今天可是你暑假的第一天，你接下来一个多月都不用去上班呢。”  
丹尼尔看着她把松垮的针织衫脱掉，露出穿着情趣蕾丝内衣的身体，宽大的手掌握住她的腰。  
他的抗议温和得像一只吃素的狮子。  
“但我也不想接下来两天都在床上……”  
阿德里娜直接把他推倒在床。

她先哄他用跳蛋，看他颧骨上发红，就去吻他眼角，同时轻轻捋他的阴茎。  
丹尼尔有一米九，他的阴茎符合身高比例，像他的胸一样，沉甸甸的，阿德里娜一只手无法掌握。  
她跪在丹尼尔身上把他用润滑撸硬，阴茎上亮晶晶的都是润滑液，就抬腿坐下去，发出一声长叹，让丹尼尔夹着跳蛋进入她的身体。  
阴茎滑进去的时候丹尼尔忍不住仰起脖子呼吸，实在太紧了，他不能乱动弄伤她，颈上青筋都显露。阿德里娜在他青筋上吸咬，然后堵住他的嘴，刻意弄出水声接吻，手指陷在他的臀肌里揉弄。  
这一回阿德里娜慢慢骑他，直到他射出来，懒懒地靠在他身上，吻他肩膀枪伤的伤口。  
丹尼尔从高潮中回神，跳蛋还在屁股里嗡嗡跳动，射精后的身体不适应，他不得不伸手去把跳蛋挖出来。  
手却被阿德里娜抓住，她纤细的手指带着他的手指捅进那个小洞，伸进去弄湿手指，又勾又挖，指缝里都是润滑。丹尼尔的腰彻底软了，却被医生猛一下把跳蛋狠狠按进去。  
他呻吟出声，就被阿德里娜吻着脸颊和眼窝的汗水安抚下来。  
“别急，我等你，等你再硬起来……”  
就这么夹着震个不停的跳蛋又被弄到半硬，阿德里娜拿出男用尿道扩张器，寒光闪闪的银色金属细棒，丹尼尔撑起上身，“你真的要用这个？”  
阿德里娜亲了一下他的嘴唇，自信满满地把散落的头发重新绑好。  
“相信我，我可是医生，我用职业素养向你保证，消过毒了。”  
丹尼尔闭眼倒回去陷入床垫，张开腿望着天花板叹息，“只要你保证这不是你顺便从医院偷来的。”  
阿德里娜揉着他的阴茎顶端，忍不住咬着嘴唇笑起来，“我保证，我是为你新买的。”然后在丹尼尔额头亲了一口，“疼就告诉我。”  
那根细长的金属棒下沉，摩擦尿道，感觉就像被从阴茎里面操了。  
丹尼尔被顶得发胀，“……好吧……我现在不仅被你操过后面，前面也被你操了。”  
阿德里娜忍不住笑，眼里都是诱惑，“可不是每个男人都能有这种体验。”  
那根金属棒靠自身重量下沉，最后被把柄卡在尿道口。  
可设计好的长度足够顶端从内触到前列腺，一股酸胀的快感从胯骨底升起，丹尼尔张开嘴喘息，整个人都在颤抖。  
阿德里娜还嫌不够，打起他的屁股，同时把跳蛋的震动推到最大。  
金属棒和跳蛋同时刺激前列腺，在前列腺的两面夹攻。  
“不行……不要……”每一次被打，臀肌就控制不住的夹紧，把跳蛋推向更深处。  
阿德里娜在他耳边说，“你该怎么办？明明很喜欢被打屁股，要是我现在操你，你该把我咬多紧啊——”  
话音未落，她就被丹尼尔带得坐在他身上，他喘息着吻上她的小腹，舔她的下身，为她口交。  
丹尼尔被折磨前列腺，阴茎顶已经溢出前液，但被金属棒堵住马眼无法射精。  
他报复似的折磨阿德里娜，让阿德里娜因为口交而高潮，在高潮的同时抽走那根金属棒。  
丹尼尔在金属棒离开的同时就断断续续射出来，阿德里娜提醒自己，丹尼尔比她想得更喜欢被打屁股，同时认真地吻他抬起下巴邀吻的嘴唇。

六

尿道扩张之后的两天，丹尼尔排尿时还会偶尔经历一阵轻微刺痛。  
“那以后我们不玩这个了。”阿德里娜果断地说。  
她的技术没问题，被她插过导尿管的病人从没抱怨，但是说不定丹尼尔是那种尿道敏感的人。  
“也不用彻底不玩……”丹尼尔说，通过尿道到达前列腺的高潮确实强烈，“半年一次吧。”他又按了按鼻梁，“为什么我在有女朋友的时候，比我在有男朋友的时候被操得多？在有男朋友的时候我几乎不被操。”  
阿德里娜笑得倒在沙发上。  
她和丹尼尔都是双性恋，她交过几个女朋友——这解释了她为什么能在床上那么熟练顺手地打对象屁股和揉胸。  
丹尼尔有过男朋友，但是他的前男友们都爱在下面，他当然乐意配合。  
“你好像在抱怨我。”阿德里娜站起身，她在丹尼尔家的沙发上吃爆米花看电影，穿着丹尼尔的大T恤，没有穿内衣，光着两条腿。就这么贴紧丹尼尔怀里，双手勾住他的脖子，吻住这个比她大七八岁的男人一会儿，才握住他的手按上自己的胸，“摸一摸，真材实料。”  
丹尼尔托着她的胸，阿德里娜感觉到他下身的反应，得意地说，“你喜欢我。”  
“我爱你。”丹尼尔温柔地说。  
她一怔，脸瞬间变红，瞪了他一眼。

七

暑假之后，开学就是丹尼尔一位同事的婚礼。  
他当然受邀，系里的许多教职员都知道他的小女友是医生，阿德里娜作为他的女伴陪他出席。  
三十分钟后，丹尼尔就被她推进男卫生间。  
“快给我看看，甜心。”  
丹尼尔叹气，不想被叫“甜心”，但是抗议有什么用。他脱下正装长裤，大腿上套着固定衬衣和袜子的黑色固定带。既强壮又诱人，既绅士又色情。  
阿德里娜手指缠着发尾，靠在门上欣赏，吹了一声口哨。  
她穿着粉色的鱼尾裙，雪白的胸露出半球，腰肢被收束，烟熏眼妆，性感得不得了，让所有男人嫉妒丹尼尔。  
“我为你穿得性感漂亮，你也要为我做一点事。”她从碎钻丝绸的晚装包里拿出安全套和跳蛋，递给丹尼尔。  
“你确定？”丹尼尔说，“随时可能有人进来……”  
她转身利落地锁上门，“让他们去用别的楼层卫生间。”  
丹尼尔仰天叹气，背对她，扶着洗手台弯下腰。  
阿德里娜踩着与口红一个色号的高跟鞋走到他身后，丹尼尔从尾椎升起一阵战栗，刚把跳蛋送进股沟，那个入口就被阿德里娜的手指戳了一下。  
他难耐地喘息，阿德里娜完全盯着那里，在她的视线下那里不由自主收缩起来。  
“明明早上才做过，现在又想要了。”  
阿德里娜整个身体贴上他的屁股和后腰，掰开那里，替他把没有开启震动的跳蛋放进去。  
丹尼尔撑着洗手池，在镜子里看见自己颧骨上的红潮，阿德里娜的手还在他臀肌上揉弄，挤压着甬道里的跳蛋，“我想做点别的……”  
“我们说好的……”他提醒她。  
“那我再加一条，”她缠着他的背，手臂横在他胸前，出现在镜子里。  
那对雪白柔软的胸都要从裙子里挤出来，紧贴他的背，“今天晚上我让你一边玩我的胸一边插进来，我保证不抱怨你太大，弄得我不舒服。”  
丹尼尔喉咙里发出一声低沉呻吟，算是默许，他前面已经硬了。  
困兽落入掌心，阿德里娜一点也不急，只是揉弄着他的臀肌，将那两块肌肉揉得发热。  
丹尼尔以为她要用手指插入，迎来的却是一声脆响。她扬起手狠狠打了一下，丹尼尔的大脑里有一瞬间空白。  
阿德里娜打过他屁股，在激情时分，可现在她根本没插入。这意味着……她要单纯打他屁股。  
丹尼尔控制不住叫出声，立刻控制住喘息，几下之后，阿德里娜竟从洗手台上翻出了木质纸巾盒来打。  
木质平面撞上皮肤，他没多久就不行了，屁股又红又烫，入口收缩，死死夹着跳蛋往更深处滑去，还是阿德里娜勾住外面的拉环，把跳蛋向外拉了一些。  
丹尼尔喘得越来越急，等到那颗跳蛋再一次抵住前列腺，他居然被打得射精。  
镜子里他上半身还衣冠楚楚，但裸露的双臀已经红肿，阿德里娜替他拉起内裤，精液就粘在内裤上。  
他靠在洗手台上，射精后膝盖还有些发软。阿德里娜整理好纸巾和纸巾盒，在他脸颊亲了一口，“已经让人久等，约翰森教授，该出去了。”

丹尼尔走出去与新人，新人的家人们寒暄，阿德里娜也参与进女宾们的讨论。  
成熟高大的男人脸上红潮没有消散，眼睛有些潮湿，被人关切地问，“约翰森教授，你喝多了吗？”  
“还好……”他正要打趣，跳蛋突然跳动起来，一下下震着他的前列腺。  
“抱歉，失陪……”他一转身就看见阿德里娜笑得意味深长地看着他。  
湿黏的内裤更加湿黏，丹尼尔走近她。  
“有人注意到我们消失。”她说，眼里闪着诱惑的光，“你说会不会有人听见卫生间里的声音，以为你在打我屁股，以为你操了我，实际上屁股红肿塞着跳蛋的人是你……”她的手隔着裤子用力揉了一把丹尼尔火辣辣疼着的屁股，“你会不会因为这个，在公众场合高潮？”  
丹尼尔深吸一口气，用吻堵住她的嘴。

八

后来他们做了，丹尼尔屁股还红肿，阿德里娜把最大号的玩具塞进里面，大发慈悲，只开到中档。  
黑色的硅胶玩具在他身体里乱顶，后面无法闭合，他哪怕插在阿德里娜体内，都只能慢慢动，动几下就要缓一缓。  
他的手掌在她胸上轻捏，汗水从额头滑落，“先停下……”  
阿德里娜夹了夹腿，灰色的眼睛又湿又亮，“求我呀。”  
“……求你。”  
“谁在求我？”她像海妖一样甜美的哄诱。  
丹尼尔艰难吞咽，他的阴茎被她夹着，手也被她按住，按在柔软细腻的双乳上。  
他终于无可奈何地认输。  
“你的小婊子。”

九

这一年的感恩节他们一起度过。  
丹尼尔准备了火鸡和南瓜派，阿德里娜带来苹果西打。  
等他们吃得差不多，丹尼尔想收拾餐桌，却被阿德里娜从后抱住。  
她的身高和手臂对他来说都不算强壮，但他配合地被她拖走。  
阿德里娜小声嘟囔，“明天早上再收拾。”把丹尼尔拉上他的大床，靠在他身上，手指描摹他的五官问，“你的家人呢？你性格又好，职业也不差，感恩节为什么一个人过？”  
丹尼尔笑起来，眼角的细纹都和蓝眼睛一样，在夜色和昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。  
“我四十岁了，父母都过世，妹妹住在横跨美国的州。我们不会坐上好几小时飞机见一面吃一餐饭，也许圣诞会，但不是感恩节。”他说，“那你呢，你的家人在哪？”  
阿德里娜像是喝醉了，她埋在丹尼尔怀里，缩成很小一团。  
“我爸爸很早就不在了，我妈妈养大我。她是个虔诚严格的教徒，我在交男朋友的时候同时交女朋友……”  
没有婚前守贞，滥交，同性恋。  
丹尼尔像安抚一个小女孩一样抚摸她后脑披散的头发，她抬头自嘲地说，“最惨的是，她逮住我和男女朋友同时在床上——我戴着假阴茎同时在操他们两个。”  
丹尼尔不由得想笑，很悲哀，但也很黑色幽默。  
阿德里娜闷闷地说，“她愿意帮我出医学院的学费，但是再也不愿意和我说话……我给她打过电话，但她总让别人接，告诉我她不在……”  
丹尼尔抱着她，他的手臂温暖有力，阿德里娜埋在他的怀里。  
直到过了几分钟，苹果西打的酒劲退了一些，他们在暖气房里抱出了汗，阿德里娜才悻悻地说，“不知道为什么，我不太喜欢被人操，我就是喜欢操别人。我不能不在性爱里占据主导，我不能做被动方。”  
丹尼尔望着她的后脑勺，“我知道。”  
“你不介意？很多人介意，男男女女，因为这些事离开。”  
他认真地说，“我不介意。我喜欢被你主导，我喜欢让你操。我希望你也愿意尝试一下被动的角色，仅仅是因为被控制有被控制的乐趣，但是如果你不愿意，也很好。我不介意一直做你的小婊子。”  
阿德里娜在他怀里蹭来蹭去，她的头发蹭得他脖子痒，然后她猛地抬头，头顶撞到丹尼尔下巴，两个人都痛哼一声，好不容易分开。  
她突然着魔似的说，“我们结婚吧？”之后满面通红，装作平静。  
安静了大概十五秒，丹尼尔找到自己的声音。  
“好啊。”他吻阿德里娜发红的脸颊。

十

那是一个很小的婚礼，圣诞假期，他们租了一个海边的度假屋度蜜月。  
阿德里娜带了一个巨型的天鹅气垫，有长脖子和尾巴的那种，几乎是一只柔软的天鹅船，第一天傍晚她就给气垫充满气，把它放进没有别人的海滩漂浮。  
“我很重。”在她邀请时，丹尼尔婉拒。  
“它能承重三百公斤！”阿德里娜早有准备，不允许他说不。  
最后如阿德里娜的计划，也如丹尼尔预料，他在这只天鹅上被他戴着草帽穿着比基尼的新婚妻子操了。  
他被迫抱着天鹅脖子，阿德里娜整个人趴在他身上，还笑吟吟地告诉他，“甜心，不要乱动，也不要想爬起来，你越动插得越深。”  
那天下来，他们都晒成非常漂亮的阳光肤色，天鹅上也沾上好几处润滑油和体液。

END


End file.
